Switch
by hathr
Summary: Naruto kembali setelah 2 tahun meninggalkan Konoha. Tapi sepertinya, Sasuke tidak terlalu senang akan perubahan yang terjadi pada pria bersurai pirang itu. [NaruSasu]


Disclaimer : All the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If i did own Naruto, i wouldn't be writing fanfiction, now would i?

* * *

Switch

[_ Changing things is not as simple and easy as flicking a light switch, but he do it anyway_ ]

* * *

Sesosok wanita bersurai pink dengan jaket kulit berwarna coklat, terlihat sedang asik bermain dengan ponsel miliknya. Sesekali ia tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu kembali terdiam layaknya patung. Pria dengan tataan rambut seperti nanas di sebelahnya hanya bisa menguap dan melihat jam di layar ponsel miliknya, lain dengan pria bersurai hitam melawan gravitasi yang sedari tadi memandang tanpa jenuh ke arah terminal kedatangan Internasional.

"Ck, merepotkan sekali. Ini sudah pukul 9:30 malam, kenapa dia belum datang juga Sasuke?" Protes pria bernama Shikamaru. Ia merasa jenuh, sejak pukul 5 sore mereka sudah berada di airport, menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang telah meninggalkan mereka selama 2 tahun lamanya.

Sakura hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas lalu menyesap cup kopi panas di genggaman tangannya. Rasa getir dan manis bercampur di lidahnya. Membuat wanita cantik bersurai pink itu sedikit memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi lebih. "Sabarlah sedikit Shika." Ketusnya.

Tidak merespon, pria bernama Sasuke, hanya bergumam dan kembali dengan kegiatan awalnya, menatap ke arah pintu kaca otomatis dan menunggu, walaupun sejujurnya menunggu bukanlah hal yang disukai pria tampan berkulit pucat yang satu ini. Tetapi hari ini berbeda, Naruto atau bisa dibilang kekasih kesayangannya akan kembali ke dalam pelukannya sebentar lagi. Mereka terpisah selama 2 tahun karena Naruto ingin melanjutkan study-nya di luar negri dan itu berarti, selama 2 tahun lamanya Sasuke tidak pernah menyentuh atau bertatap muka secara langsung. Hanya melalui video call setiap 2 hari sekali, atau bahkan seminggu sekali karena jadwal mereka yang terbilang sangat padat.

"Hey..." Tiba tiba saja Sakura meletakan ponsel miliknya ke dalam tas saat ia melihat beberapa orang mulai memenuhi terminal kedatangan internasional. "Shika! Bangun! Pesawatnya sudah datang!" Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Shikamaru yang telah menjadi sahabatnya selama 12 tahun terakhir ini, dengan kasar.

Berat hati Shikamaru membuka matanya perlahan. Awalnya ia merasa terganggu, tapi melihat sesosok pria bersurai pirang dari kejauhan ia menjadi bersemangat dan melupakan semua rasa jenuhnya. "NARUTO!" teriaknya sangat out of character.

Sakura tertawa lalu melompat kegirangan, kini mereka bisa berkumpul bersama lagi seperti dahulu. "NARUTOOO!" Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah sang pirang.

Naruto menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari-cari sumber suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Sasuke! Itu Naruto! Lihatlah! Itu Naruto!" Ucap Sakura kegirangan. Ia kembali melambaikan tangannya dan juga menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke tidak sabaran ketika pria bersurai hitam itu seakan mengacuhkannya.

Sasuke bangkit dari kursi, iris hitamnya menatap ke arah Naruto dari kejauhan. Surai pirang pria itu masih sama, kulit tan eksotisnya juga masih sama seperti dahulu. Tidak ada yang berubah dari pria bernama Naruto yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya, dan itu membuat senyum tipis perlahan terkembang di sudut bibirnya. Para wanita dan pria lainnya yang tidak sengaja menatap dan berpapasan dengannya sedikit bersemu.

Wajah Sasuke memang tampan, wajar saja jika mereka semua terpesona.

Sepertinya Naruto kini telah menyadari keberadaan Sasuke dan kedua sahabatnya. Ia melompat, melambaikan tangan, lalu menarik koper miliknya menghampiri mereka bertiga. "SASUKE! SAKURA! SHIKAMARUUU!"

Tetapi, semakin pria bersurai pirang itu mendekat. Senyuman di wajah Sakura, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke perlahan memudar, berganti dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan juga sedikit bingung.

"Yang benar saja? I-itu Naruto?" Ucap Sakura terbata.

"M-merepotkan sekali, S-Sasuke yang benar saja kekasihmu." Timpal Shikamaru.

"D-dobe?" Gumam Sasuke pelan.

Naruto berlari semakin cepat. Ia melepaskan koper miliknya lalu melompat ke arah pria bersurai hitam yang menatapnya takut-takut. "SASUKEEE!"

.

"Hey, kenapa kalian diam saja? Ayo makan. Aku akan membayarnya." Naruto mengetukan sumpit miliknya ke atas pemanggang yakiniku. Dengan lahapnya ia menyantap daging panggang tanpa mempedulikan wajah bingung kedua sahabat dan juga Sasuke.

"K-kau saja yang habiskan, kami tidak lapar." Sakura menenggak sake gelas kecil di tangannya. Walaupun ia lapar, tetapi melihat bagaimana Naruto dengan lahap menyantap yakiniku, ternyata sudah cukup membuatnya kenyang.

Sedikit canggung, Shikamaru melirik ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Lalu ia melirik ke arah Sakura dan kembali lagi melirik ke arah Naruto. "Sekarang porsi makanmu berbeda ya Naruto." Ucapnya pelan.

Dengan mulut yang penuh Naruto mengangguk lalu mengunyah makanan di mulutnya. "Kau tau Shika? Jadwalku sangat padat. Karena itu aku selalu makan dengan porsi yang berlebih. Tetapi aku juga tidak lupa berolahraga." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. Memang benar, wajah, kulit, dan rambutnya masih sama seperti dahulu. Tetapi...

"Karena itu, tubuhmu sekarang menjadi sebesar ini, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke langsung pada inti.

Sakura dan Shikamaru saling menatap. Sedikit canggung memang, Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? Itulah kondisi yang harus mereka hadapi sekarang.

Naruto terdiam lalu meletakan mangkuk serta sumpitnya ke atas meja. Ia menenggak segelas air lalu melirik dan menaikan segaris alis ke arah pria di sebelahnya. "Kau tidak menyukai tubuhku yang sekarang?"

Sakura kembali melirik Shikamaru dan menyikut pelan pria dengan tataan rambut seperti nanas di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin hanya dalam 2 tahun kau bisa berubah seperti ini, Dobe?" Sasuke menenggak sake dari gelas miliknya. Bukannya ia tidak suka dengan bentuk tubuh Naruto yang sekarang, hanya saja bagaimana mungkin Narutonya yang dulu sangat manis dan menggemaskan kini berubah menjadi...

"H-hey, kalian seharusnya tidak bertengkar." Sakura mencoba menetralkan suasana. Namun usahanya sia-sia saat Naruto berbalik dan menatap lurus ke arah pria bersurai hitam di sampingnya.

"Tubuhku memang bertambah tinggi 10cm tiap tahunnya, dan otot-otot ini aku dapatkan karena aku rajin berolahraga, Teme. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan tubuhku tertimbun lemak karena aku makan dengan porsi berlebih? Kau jangan khawatir Teme, walaupun sekarang tubuhku lebih tinggi dan besar darimu. Aku tetap mencintaimu." Ucapnya penuh percaya diri berusaha meyakinkan.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto bagaimana mungkin kata-kata seperti itu bisa membuat wajahnya memerah bahkan dadanya berdegup kencang. Naruto yang sekarang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Tubuhnya yang atletis, dan jauh lebih besar darinya membuatnya tidak percaya diri.

Sakura menghela napasnya lalu tersenyum. Walaupun fisik Naruto jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu, cintanya untuk sasuke tetaplah sama. Tidak ada yang berubah. "Sudahlah Sasuke, seharusnya kau senang. Lihatlah, bukanlah Naruto jauh lebih tampan dan sexy?" Godanya. Membuat wajah Naruto memerah sempurna.

Mencoba menghibur sekaligus menggoda Sasuke, Shikamaru melemparkan sebuah timun hijau yang masih utuh ke arah Naruto.

Tidak mengerti maksud Shikamaru. Naruto hanya memandang timun hijau di genggaman tangannya sambil mengerenyitkan alisnya. "Shika? Ini untuk apa?"

Shikamaru bangkit lalu menarik lengan Sakura. "Ini sudah larut, aku akan mengantar Sakura pulang." Katanya. "Dan tentang timun itu, selamat Naruto sepertinya kau memiliki status baru."

Masih tidak mengerti maksud Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa saling menatap tanpa berkomentar.

.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Betapa ia merindukan ruangan yang didominasi oleh cat oranye dan biru ini. "Yang benar saja." Gumamnya pelan memeluk guling dan menghirup aroma Sasuke yang menempel di sana. Ruangan ini masih sama seperti dahulu. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali.

"Menyingkir, Dobe." Protes Sasuke. Ia lelah dan ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Tetapi pria bersurai pirang dengan tubuh barunya yang cukup memakan tempat, sudah lebih dahulu bersantai di atas kasur.

Dengan malas Naruto menggeser tubuhnya ke tepi kasur. Iris birunya menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit ruangan. "Sasuke..." Panggilnya pelan, namun tidak ada respon dari pria bersurai hitam itu. Ia sudah tertidur dengan lelap. "Selamat tidur." Bisiknya pelan mengecup pipi dan dahi Sasuke. Ia bangkit dari atas kasur lalu melangkah menuju koper miliknya. Membereskan pakaiannya satu persatu dan meletakannya di lemari. Tidak lupa juga ia mengeluarkan baju-baju miliknya yang lama. Baju lama yang berukuran jauh lebih kecil dari ukuran yang ia kenakan sekarang. Ia tertawa melihatnya, lalu ia melempar baju-baju itu ke tempat sampah.

Lucu memang, membayangkan jika dulu ia bertubuh sangat ramping dan lebih pendek dari Sasuke, dan kini tubuhnya jauh lebih besar. Hanya saja sepertinya pria bersurai hitam itu tidak terlalu menyukai fisiknya yang sekarang.

.

Jam kecil berwarna silver yang terletak di atas meja berdering kencang. Dengan enggan Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya. Menoleh ke arah meja, lalu tangannya terjulur untuk mematikan alarm yang menurutnya memiliki suara cukup menganggu. Ia mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur. Melihat sekelilingnya dan hening. Seingatnya, kemarin Naruto sudah kembali ke Konoha, namun kini pria itu tidak terlihat di mana pun.

Apakah ia hanya bermimpi jika Naruto kembali tadi malam?

"Naruto?" Panggil Sasuke pelan.

Tidak ada sahutan. Hanya ada suara pendingin ruangan yang terdengar menemaninya.

Kini Sasuke ingat. Kejadian semalam memang bukan mimpi. Naruto memang sudah kembali ke Konoha. Tetapi pria bersurai pirang itu tidak ada di sampingnya saat ini. Bukankah tadi malam ia tertidur di sebelahnya? Mungkinkah Naruto merasa kecewa karena perbuatannya semalam? Karena itukah ia kembali meninggalkan Konoha?

"Sial!" Cepat-cepat Sasuke bergegas meninggalkan kasur, dan kamarnya. Ia berlari ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dengan memanggil nama pria bersurai pirang itu. Namun tidak mendapatkan respon, ia berlari keluar apartemen dengan napas yang tersengal. Tidak peduli udara dingin yang terasa menusuk ke dalam tulangnya.

.

Sasuke bisa merasakan dadanya terasa sangat sesak dan sulit bernapas karena udara yang sangat dingin. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bersikap sangat bodoh. 2 tahun terpisah dari Naruto sudah membuatnya hampir mati, dan kini saat Naruto kembali dengan fisik barunya, ia sama sekali tidak menyambutnya dengan baik. Bahkan bisa dibilang ia seakan tidak peduli.

"Naruto!" Ia kembali meneriaki nama pria bersurai pirang itu. Ini pukul 5 pagi, jalanan masih terbilang sangat sepi. Tidak ada satupun mobil, atau bus yang melintas. Jika Naruto memang pergi seharusnya ia masih bisa mengejarnya.

Sasuke bukannya tidak senang dengan fisik baru Naruto. Hanya saja ia merasa tidak percaya diri jika bersanding di sebelahnya, dan kini ia hanya bisa menyesali perbuatannya, berjongkok di tepi jalan dengan wajah menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang hampir menangis.

Ia tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya, hal ini terasa amat memalukan, dan juga menyakitkan sekaligus.

"Maafkan aku Naruto." Ucapnya pelan. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan segelintir orang yang kini menatapnya aneh. Bahkan seseorang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya tidak lagi ia hiraukan.

"Hhhh– apa yang, hahh– kau lakukan di sini?

Sasuke tahu suara itu. Suara yang sangat familiar di telinga dan ingatannya.

"Teme?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sesosok pria bersurai pirang dengan jaket oranye miliknya. Wajahnya terlihat bingung saat menatapnya yang berjongkok di tepi jalan.

"Ini pukul 5 pagi? Apa yang kau lakukan di luar seperti ini tanpa mengenakan sendal dan jaket?" Pria bersurai pirang itu menenggak cairan isotonik dari botol berwara biru. Pelipisnya sedari tadi tak henti meneteskan keringat.

"Naruto?" Gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Aku tahu, Kau pasti mau ikut lari pagi bersamaku? Tetapi kenakan dulu jaket dan sepatumu, Teme, udaranya dingin sekali. Kau bisa sakit nanti." Ucap Naruto tertawa mengusap kedua tangannya lalu ikut berjongkok.

Cukup lama mereka saling menatap. Naruto meletakan minumannya ke atas trotoar dan mengecup bibir Sasuke, bibir lembut sedingin es.

"Kau pikir aku pergi karena kau bersikap seperti itu padaku tadi malam?" Ujar Naruto menatap Sasuke. "Jangan bodoh, cintaku padamu tidak sedangkal itu kau tahu? Walaupun kau membenciku aku akan tetap mencintaimu Sasuke." Ia tersenyum, mengusap lembut surai hitam di hadapannya.

.

Apakah kau pernah melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menangis?

Jika kau bertanya pada Naruto, mungkin ia akan mengangguk dan menceritakan bagaimana Sasuke menangis di hadapannya, di tepi jalan pada pukul 5 pagi.

.

"Mmhh, hhh...Nhhh–" Ciuman lembut itu kini menjadi lebih menuntut. Jemari kasar Naruto menyapu lembut puting milik Sasuke. Membuat sang empunya sedikit menekukan tubuhnya akibat sensasi aneh yang diberikan Naruto.

"Hhhh..." Sasuke melepaskan pagutannya dengan paksa. Biasanya ia selalu menang jika berciuman dengan Naruto. Tapi sepertinya, mulai saat ini ia harus merelakan kekalahan.

Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah Naruto. Ia membuka pakaian dan celana milik Sasuke hanya dalam hitungan detik. Tentu saja dengan menghiraukan tatapan membunuh dari Sasuke. Ia mendorong tubuh berkulit putih pucat itu ke atas kasur. Membuat beberapa kissmark tepat di leher, juga tidak ia lupakan.

"Mhhh–" Sasuke mendesah tertahan. 2 jari milik Naruto berada dalam mulutnya, ia tentu tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Membasahi jari-jari itu dengan liurnya.

Naruto membuka jaket miliknya. Memamerkan tubuh atletisnya kepada Sasuke, sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali mencium bibir pucat itu, mengigitnya dengan lembut lalu menghisapnya. Merasa sesak, ia membuka resleting celananya. Sasuke cukup terkejut saat melihat kejantanan Naruto yang kini berdiri tegak. Seingatnya dulu kejantanan milik sang pirang jauh lebih kecil dari miliknya.

"Kau akan memasukan itu?" Sasuke mengernyit tidak nyaman, sedikit mengerikan rasanya membayangkan kejantanan milik Naruto masuk ke dalam lubang miliknya.

"Tentu saja." Seringai tipis menghiasi bibir Naruto. "aku akan memasukannya seperti ini."

Naruto memasukan kedua jarinya tiba-tiba, hingga membuat Sasuke cukup terkejut akan kehadiran benda asing di dalam tubuhnya. "Nhh... Brengsek..." Ia menggeram, mencengkram tangan milik Naruto, terlalu kuat hingga kukunya meninggalkan cap di kulit tan itu.

"Sabarlah sebentar, Teme, kau seperti baru pertama kali melakukan ini saja." Naruto menggerakan jarinya perlahan, tidak ingin menyakiti Sasuke lebih dari ini, tidak sabar ia mencari letak titik yang bisa membuat Sasuke melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Hhh... Aku memang baru pertama kali melakukan ini bodoh." Sahut Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya ditumpukan bantal.

Wajah Naruto memerah bagaikan buah bit masak. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. "J-jadi aku yang pertama menyentuhmu di bagian ini?"

"Nhhh– jangan banyak tanya, dan selesaikan pekerjaanmu." Protes Sasuke. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dari Naruto.

Naruto terdiam cukup lama, hingga akhirnya senyum lembut mengembang dari bibirnya. "Baiklah." Bisiknya pelan di telinga Sasuke. Jemarinya berkali-kali menekan sweet-spot milik Sasuke, hingga pria bersurai hitam itu mengalunkan desahannya tanpa henti. Desahan yang belum pernah Naruto dengar sebelumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke." Bisik Naruto melumat cuping telinga pria bersurai hitam di bawahnya.

"Diam kau— hhhh... D-dobe."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia menarik kedua jarinya lalu mengangkat tubuh Sasuke ke atas pangkuannya.

Sepasang iris mereka saling beradu, hitam dan biru. Senyuman lembut tidak meninggalkan bibir Naruto sejak tadi, dengan sangat perlahan ia memasukan kejantanannya, menekan dengan lembut. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memanja bagian tubuh Sasuke yang lain. Berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang menerpa bagian belakang pria bersurai hitam di pangkuannya saat ini.

"Kau akan merobekku idiot." Gumam Sasuke pelan, matanya sekarang terpejam rapat. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit.

"Tahan sedikit Sasuke, ini tidak akan lama." Sahut Naruto mencoba menenangkan. Ia berusaha masukan kejantanannya lebih dalam. Mencari titik di dalam sana yang bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dirasa Sasuke.

"Naruto... Cepat–" Sasuke mencengkram pundak Naruto, hingga kukunya kembali meninggalkan bekas goretan di sana. Sebenarnya bukan hanya rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, namun kejantanan Naruto terasa sangat hangat dan mulai memenuhi tubuhnya.

Tidak perlu lama bagi Naruto untuk menemukan di mana letak titik, yang mampu membuat Sasuke merasa nyaman.

Tubuh berkulit putih itu menekuk, alisnya mengeryit bingung merasakan sensasi aneh yang tiba-tiba saja berada di tubuhnya. "Hahh– hahaha ah–" ia tertawa disela desahannya, lalu wajahnya menunduk dengan nafas yang tersengal.

Naruto dibuat bingung oleh reaksi Sasuke.

"Jadi seperti ini rasanya?" Pria bersurai hitam mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah lalu menatap Naruto. Nafasnya tersengal dan bibirnya menjadi sedikit membengkak. "Tidak terlalu buruk juga, aku tidak keberatan."

"Sasuke..." Jantung Naruto berpacu sangat cepat. Sasuke di hadapannya terlihat sangat berbeda, namun begitu menggoda dan mengairahkan. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia tidak kuat.

"Ahh! Haa... N-naruto ahh!" Tubuh Sasuke tersentak mengikuti gerakan tubuh Naruto yang semakin liar.

Naruto mengigit leher Sasuke pelan, kembali membuat kissmark di sana, sebagai tanda bahwa pria di dalam pelukannya ini adalah miliknya.

"Naruto... hhh— lebih cepat." Geram Sasuke.

Naruto menahan napasnya. Gerakan pinggulnya semangkin ia percepat.

"Naruto, aku hampir. hhhh... aku hampir—" Sasuke memejamkan matanya, pandangannya terasa kabur dan kepalanya terada sedikit pening. Ia tidak bisa menahan lebih lama. "Naruto!" Ia mengluarkan cairan putih kentalnya ke atas kasur dan juga mengenai tubuhnya.

Naruto mempercepat gerakannya, tidak lama setelah itu ia mengeluarkan cairannya jauh di dalam Sasuke. "Nhh... Sasuke!"

Sasuke mengigit bibir bawahnya saat, ia merasakan cairan hangat Naruto mulai memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Naruto khawatir jika kondisi pria bersurai hitam di hadapannya tidak baik. Perlahan ia menarik kejantanannya, lalu ia merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Diamlah, Dobe aku lelah." Protes Sasuke berbalik memunggungi Naruto. Ia menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi, hingga menutupi leher, lalu Naruto tertawa dan memeluknya dari belakang. Diam-diam ia menyamankan dirinya di dalam dekapan pria bersurai pirang itu.

Lucu memang jika mengingat dulu Sasuke lah yang selalu memperlakukan Naruto seperti ini, dan sekarang keadaan itu seakan berbalik 180°

Menyesal? Jika boleh jujur, Sasuke akan mengatakan tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Berada di bawah dominasi Naruto bukan hal yang buruk. Selama ini ia selalu berpikir jika menjadi seorang submissive akan menyusahkan dan menyakitkan. Tetapi sebetulnya tidak sama sekali, hal itu hanya dalam bayangannya saja. Ia merasa jauh lebih santai, dan di cintai lebih jika boleh jujur, bisa bermanja-manja dengan Naruto juga menjadi hobi barunya. Ia bisa melakukan semua hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya, dan menurutnya itu tidak buruk sama sekali.

.

Kepulan asap putih keluar dari mulut Naruto. Aroma tembakau dan cengkeh yang dibakar kini bercampur di dalam ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna biru tua.

"Jangan mencemari udara kamarku." Protes Sasuke dari balik selimutnya.

Naruto melirik, lalu menoleh ke arah pria di sampingnya. Ia tidak mengenakan busana apapun, hanya sehelai selimut yang menutupi baguan bawah tubuhnya. "Maksudmu kamar kita berdua?"

Sasuke mendengus malas dan membuat kedua lengannya menjadi bantal untuk menyangga leher dan juga kepalanya. "Sejak kau pergi, kamar ini sudah menjadi milikku."

Naruto kembali menghembuskan asap putih dari mulutnya. Membuat Sasuke meliriknya tajam. "Aku sudah kembali, tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana lagi. Jadi kamar ini aku ambil alih." Ucapnya menatap kosong ke arah langit-langit ruangan. "Kau lapar? Lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah sarapan pagi." Sahut Sasuke cepat. Ia bangkit lalu bersandar pada bantal.

Naruto mengedikan bahunya lalu bersiap turun dari kasur. Menurutnya sarapan sangat penting. Karena itu ia tidak mau melewati satu porsi sarapan setiap paginya.

"Dobe..." Panggil Sasuke ketika Naruto berada di ambang pintu. "Aku tidak keberatan jika bertukar posisi." Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus. Tidak habis pikir jika mengatakan hal seperti ini bisa membuatnya merasa malu hingga pipinya memanas dan dadanya berdegup kencang.

Naruto tersenyum, cepat-cepat ia kembali ke atas kasur, membuat pria bersurai hitam itu sedikit terkejut karena Naruto menarik wajahnya secara paksa dan mengecupnya lembut tepat di bibir.

"I know, we switch." Bisik Naruto pelan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum berlari menuju dapur, meninggalkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke terdiam bagaikan patung dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ck, dasar Dobe."

.

_End_


End file.
